The Aftermath
by A Gold Guitar Charm
Summary: After Stiles gives Lydia an ear full in the episode 'Battlefield' and she walks away, Stiles asks her to come back. What if she did this time? Will Stiles do something bold, or let Lydia get away? -Oneshot.


The Aftermath

_do you think I'm special? do you think I'm nice? am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_

_-x-_

The bruises are pulsing against his skin, falling in rhythm with his heartbeat as Stiles lay his bruised cheek against his now warm pillow, as he stared at floor deep in thought. He had told his father that a couple of guys from the other team had jumped him when it was actually Allison's grandfather Gerard. If Stiles hadn't run his mouth off about his age and tell him how he could have probably beat his ass up and down the room then none of this wouldn't have happened. But the sound of knuckles rapping against his heavy wooden door was what broken him out of his thoughts.

"Dad, I said I'm fine!" Stiles mumbled. The knocking continued. "Dad I said I'm -" Stiles began as he swung open the door, only to find a teary eyed Lydia instead. "What are you doing here?" Stiles asked in surprise. "Your dad let me in," Lydia informed him. "Of course he did," Stiles whispered before falling silent. Lydia shifted awkwardly. "Would you like to come in?" Stiles asked hesitantly as he looked at her. Lydia wordlessly stepped into his grey walled sanctuary. Stiles closed the door and turned to her. "What happened to your face?" Lydia asked a bit of concern laced in her voice. "Oh that's nothing," Stiles replied quickly. Lydia drew in a nervous breath. "They won't let me see him. I've supposed to give him, he's been asking for it back- but they won't let me see him," she explained before she broke down and began to sob.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as he didn't have any comforting words to offer her. She then perched herself on the edge of his bed, wiping away the tears that just wouldn't stop. Stiles looked around the room for tissues, and when he couldn't find any he walked into his bathroom and found a fresh roll of toilet paper. Stiles then walked back and sat down his the edge of his bed beside her. "I don't have any tissues, so here." Stiles exclaimed as he handed her the tissue paper. When their fingers brushed for a few moments Stiles felt as if a jolt of electricity had run through him. Lydia ripped off a few pieces of toilet paper and bunched them up before gently dabbing at her eyes.

"God, I am such a mess," Lydia said aloud as she blew her nose. Then she slowly got up and walked over to Stiles' dresser, and picked up a chunky gold bracelet. "Why do you have women's jewelery?" Stiles stood up quickly. "It's just some stuff I bought, You know, for your birthday. I didn't know what you wanted so I bought you a whole bunch of things." "But i'm going to return them all. " Lydia's gaze fell on to the huge box at the foot of his closet. "A flat screen t.v.?" Lydia asked. "I am definitely returning that," Stiles assured her with a laugh. Just then her phone chimed. She examined the message with wide eyes before walking towards him. "I think you should read this." Lydia told him, her voice full of alarm.

Stiles read the message, before grabbing the phone, and gently tossing it on to his bed. "How much do you know about this stuff?" "Pieces . Some of it's like a dream," Lydia answered. "Yeah, well the other half has been like a freaking nightmare." "I don't care, I can help him." Lydia said straightening her posture. "You see Lydia? That's your problem, you don't care about getting hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated ." Stiles said suddenly as he looked into her wide brown eyes. "Because things like this don't happen to you Lydia, they happen to people around you." "Do you thing this was meant to hurt me? huh?" Stiles said as he raised his voice and pointed at his bruises, as he took big steps closer, watching as she stumbled back. Stiles then stopped himself. "God, Lydia I'm so sorry." Lydia sighed.

"It's okay, I'll go find him myself," she stated before turning and walking towards the door. "Wait, Lydia," he said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around gently. " Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Stiles apologized his voice soft. "It's okay," Lydia answered, accepting his apology. Slowly, he reached his hand out and tucked a stray piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, before slowly leaning his head in. Lydia felt his warm breath tickle her lips, before he placed his lips on hers. He couldn't believe it! He finally had the guts to kiss_ Lydia freaking Martin!_ This felt like a dream. To Lydia on the other hand this felt dangerously good. She snaked her hands up to his neck, as her fingers skimmed his buzz-cut.

Stiles placed his awkward hands at her waist as his heart jack hammered against his ribs. Before they knew it, they were where sitting on the edge of his bed again, lost in each other. Lydia pulled him closer and Stiles wound his hands into her soft hair. Several minutes they both broke away, in need of air. Stiles looked at Lydia whose cheeks where wildly flushed. The only sound being their ragged breathing. "Do you know how long I've waited to do that?" Stiles confessed as he smiled in spite of himself. Lydia let out a minuscule laugh. "Well now that you've done it, how does it feel?" Stiles looked into her eyes.

"I have no words to describe it, i am literally at a loss for words." They both laughed. Stiles then turned to Lydia. "You know I've had a massive crush on you since the third grade," Stiles began as Lydia nodded. "So I just want to know, what you think of _this_, of _us_." Lydia exhaled. "I think we should start a relationship." Lydia stated confidently as her heart continued to beat, strong and clear. Stiles pinched himself, hard. Had Lydia Martin just suggested that she should be his_ girlfriend_? "Good, Cause I think so too." Stiles said with a smile as he took her hand loosely then laced their fingers together. "When should our first date be boyfriend?" Lydia asked as she kissed his cheek. "Whenever you want it to, girlfriend." Stiles said as he squeezed her hand.


End file.
